


Spark

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abandonment, Chemistry, Conversations, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Love, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Revelations, Smoking, True Love, Truth, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike reminds you of just how important spark is.





	Spark

The rooftop was cool, the breeze chilled your skin as you stood with your back to the access door of the precinct. You were leaning on the ledge of the wall, the packet of Marlborough’s you had stashed previously sitting beside your elbow as you took a drag. It was rare that you allowed yourself to indulge in the habit but today you needed it.

Mike was back from his stint undercover and you had just discovered that he was dating.

You wondered what was wrong with you. You had agreed to end the relationship when he had taken the assignment. Two years was a long time and he had made it clear that he didn’t expect you to wait.

You hadn’t talked about it since he had been back. With the squad, you were cordial and polite, but inside you were a torrent of emotions. Anger, sadness, elation, you experienced them all and even after six week you were no closer to achieving resolution.

You stared out across the city as the light began to stretch out across the buildings making them shimmer in the red glow. You heard the access door open behind you, you didn’t even bother to turn around, you would know Mike’s presence anywhere. You closed your eyes inhaling the scent of his aftershave as his footsteps drew closer. You had always taken refuge in him, he was steady and secure no matter what role he played in your life. That was until he wasn’t.

You opened your eyes as you felt him take up residence beside you. It sent a shiver rushing through you as his hand accidentally brushed yours.

“You smell like perfume.” you stated with a chilly tone as you stubbed out the cigarette on the concrete wall.

“I had a date.” Mike confirmed. “It didn’t work out.”

It was there out in the open between you as Mike spread both hands out upon the wall and stared straight ahead.

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing.” You told him, your fingers curling around the box of cigarettes, squeezing them tightly.

“I could say the same about you.” Mike responded, turning around so that his back was resting against the wall.

“You could, but it wouldn’t make a difference.” You told him numbly as you stared out across the city.

Your barriers were up, Mike could see the walls were up so high it was damn near impossible to breach them. He despised himself for twisting you up like this, for making you feel worthless when it was him who wasn’t good enough for you.

"You know that’s not true.” Mike submitted, his eyes studying your face as you pursed your lips tightly.

You were struggling to fight against his words. Struggling to put them in perspective, you turned your head so that you met his. He could see the pain swimming in them, the anger, the hopelessness. He had never seen you so broken. Mike had made himself just another person who had left you. Someone else who didn’t want you.

“You’re right, I am just being dramatic.” you said with a smile that didn’t quite meet your eyes.

You didn’t believe him, the wound he had inflicted upon you was still raw and open. He didn’t know how to change your mind, to show you how much you were worth. You saw your relationship with him as another failure, another reason to shut off another part of yourself.

Mike watched as you withdrew another cigarette. The Hula Girl lighter you had left upon the wall was already in his hands as you placed the cigarette your sensual lips. You arched your eyebrows questioningly as he used his thumb on the mechanism to release the flame. Your face was inches from his, he was careful to keep his hands steady before you drew away, taking a long drag, before facing the skyline again.

“Tell me about your date.” You requested, he wondered if it was simply to be polite.

Mike placed the lighter back on the wall before his eyes settled on the setting sun, hanging in the sky.

“She was a nice woman, smart, funny and beautiful.” Mike admitted, staring down at his hands, before shaking his head. “There was no spark.”

“Spark isn’t everything.” You remarked, passing the cigarette over to him.

Mike took it gratefully, the nicotine taking the edge off the feelings that were churning all around, deep inside him.

“Spark has a lot to do with it.” he informed you, holding up the cigarette.

“Spark is over rated.” You told him as he straightened up meeting your eyes with his own.

You froze in your tracks. There was a second where you felt like you couldn’t breathe. You could see the earnestness in his gaze as your body unwillingly leaned towards him. Mike’s hands came to rest on your hips, a gesture so familiar it filled you with longing. It had been over two years since he had last laid hands on you.

Your body was responding to his touch, your heart beginning to beat faster as your skin flushed with a heat. It was a feeling you had only ever experienced with him. Your eyes lowered to his mouth, to the sensuous curve of his lips as you reached out, your thumb sweeping over the outline.

Mike closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The scent of your perfume was like a drug to him, he felt himself already wanting to close the gap between the two of you, to take you in his arms and hold you like you were his all over again.

“You’re sure about that?” he asked you, his voice rough with emotion.

Your hand smoothed over his clean-shaven cheek, he turned his head, so his lips brushed the pulse point of your wrist.

“I was.” you uttered, your voice wavering with uncertainly.

“It wasn’t you.” he murmured as your free hand came to rest on his chest through the white button up shirt he was wearing. “I didn’t leave because of you.”

He could feel the heat from your touch pulsate through his skin as the material pressed against his chest. Your fingers splayed over the place where his heart beat against his ribcage. He wondered if you could feel it beat a little faster under your touch, if you could feel the way it had ached over the past two years.

He swallowed hard, trying to force out the words that he had wanted to say for so long. You needed to hear them, you needed to understand, but you were making it very hard for him to concentrate when your lips were merely inches away.

Your clothes were almost touching. He wanted you closer, he wanted your slick skin pressing against his. He wanted to show you what you meant to him, heart, body and soul.

“It was me.” he managed to whisper as you stared up at him. “I wasn’t good enough for you. I was selfish.”

“And now?” you asked quietly.

“I’m ready.” he told you, his lips brushing over the corner of your mouth. “When you’re ready I’ll be right here.”


End file.
